


I think im falling for you

by Camren_Is_Real (orphan_account)



Category: Camila Cabello (Musician), Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25864555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Camren_Is_Real
Summary: Lauren is just your average bartender until a famous singer waltz in and the green eyed latina falls head over heels(Lauren's point of view throughout)
Relationships: Camila Cabello/Lauren Jauregui
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Working a bar isnt as exciting as one would think 

"Jauregui GET BACK TO WORK!" My boss yelled, I sighed and went to the till giving drunken customers or the bands drinks

"Yo, Laur.. Theres a celeb coming in" Mani, my co-worker whispered and i nodded i really dont give a fuck

"hi what can i get you...." I looked up which was my mistake. The singer Camila Cabello was standing infront of me

"hello, do you guys serve wine here?" She asked looking at me

"I- uh.... N..No sorry ma'am we dont serve wine here" I stuttered GET YOURSELF TOGETHER!

"Shame... Can I get a beer please?" Camila said

"Co..coming right up" I say and start pouring the liquid into a glass "that would be $4.50"

"Im actually doing a gig here" She replied

"Oh. Sorry um.. I need to normally see your pass but here" i say handing the beverage over

"Names Camila" Camila spoke

"I..I know who you are Miss.." Then she lifted an eyebrow "O..Oh the names Lauren, Lauren Jauregui" I say sticking my hand out which she took and we shook hands

"So I see Ashley's doing her gig" she spoke

"yeah, we're actually good friends" I say

"Nice, so Lauren why exactly do you work here if you have a friend in the music industry?" Camila asked

"oh... I just dont think im that good.. Plus this was an easy job to get into" I reply

"but honey, easy jobs are what scams you. How much an hour?"

"$8" I mumble "but id rather stay here where my family are" 

"WELCOMING TO THE STAGE! Your favourite Latina... CAMILA CABELLO!" The annoucer said

"well thats my queue good talking to you Lauren" then she wrote her number on a napkin and slid it into my hand then she walked away andi put the napkin in my jeans


	2. Chapter 2

I was nervous.. Camila Cabello gave me her fucking number!

What was I meant to do, Call her?. Text her? What if she wrote down a random number!?

"Lauren are you okay?" My dad, Michael, asked

"Yeah, Im okay, yourself?" I ask, YES I still live with my family and Im 24, So what?

"What's with the napkin?" He asked... Fuck

"Oh! Um.. Some girl gave it to me while I was working. I dont know what I should do" 

"I'd say give it a try, and if it doesn't work, just know she's missing out on the perfect girlfriend" He says and brings me into a hug "There's leftovers in the fridge, I made sure Tay and Chris didnt touch any"

"Thanks dad" Then he left closing the door behind him

I sat there for a while clawing at my thoughts as I was typing the number into my dial pad. I pressed call and waited,

It hit two rings then a voice was heard "He..Hello?" Camila!

"Shit! Did I wake you, I am so sorry-" I panicked

"Lauren? Calm down, I was just having a nap, I didn't think you would've called or even got in contact" she said, her voice was soothing me... What was this feeling.... I.. I haven't felt in years

"I- yeah, my dad put me up to it, I was really nervous"

"Hey.. Are you free tomorrow?" She asked

"yeah, im not working at the weekend. Why?" I say hopeful

"would you maybe want to come to my music studio.. I dunno maybe keep me company?"

"Yes, of course!... I.. I mean sure, whatever" and she started giggling

"You're too cute for your own good, but yeah then its settled. Send me your address and I'll pick you up"

"Yeah and I try. Anyway Night"

"goodnight Lauren" then the line went dead and i done a small happy dance then settled for the night

..........

The next day came and I got a text from Camila saying she was around the corner 

I quickly put on some jeans and a hoodie tying my hair in a messy bun and raced out the door to be greeted by Camz in her car

"Well don't you look like a hot mess" She said

"look in the mirror Camz"

"Camz?... I like it, its unique, friends just call my nickname Mila"

"Well its mine, no one else can use it" I say putting my seatbelt on and she drove to her studio, the ride was full of laughter and having fun

We walked in and i noticed the mini bed, I ran and jumped on it "mine..comfy"

I just saw her laugh and smile.. I.. Love making her happy she's so cute...... Wait what!?

" I see your ready to keep me company all night"she said seductively and started walking over to me

"Ca-Camz I... W-We just met yesterday" I stammer then she stopped

"Holy shit Im only joking Lauren, I wouldn't have sex with you"

"You wouldn't?"

"Only if you wanted me to" she said


	3. Chapter 3

It was like a dream come true to keep Camz company all weekend

"Lauren theres an alarm for work!"

"SHIT! Um.. Th-Thanks for letting me stay" I say

"Its not a problem, now go!" And I rushed to work

"Lauren, where the fuck where you?" My boss said, well he was pissed "You didn't answer Mani and I calls" huh?

I checked my pockets "Seriously!... Sorry sir I left my phone.."

"This is a warning Lauren...Next time, I'll have to fire you.. I dont wanna do that to your family.."

"Yes sir" I mumble then began to work my shift "Hi how can I help you"

"Hey gorgeous, maybe wanna go around the back? I would love to show you a good time" Camila said

"Well maybe you shouldn't mess with a rebel like me" I rasped and she raised an eyebrow

"I'll keep that in mind.. I just came to give you your phone" 

"Damn Jauregui! You and this hottie" Mani said... Oh dear god

"We aren't together, she just stayed over" Camila said

"Awwh.. I thought my baby grew up"Mani pouted 

"Normani.." I growled and I felt Camila put her hand on my shoulder and she gave me a small smile

"do you need a ride when you finish?" Camz asked

"I mean if you're offering. Sure!"

.........

I finally finished and i walked outside and saw Camila waiting in her car and I got in.. The drive was silent then she parked outside of my home "Do you wanna stay over?"

"Maybe another time.. I just wanna be in the comfort of my own home but thanks for offering" She said 

"Well... Drive safe and goodnight Cabello"

"Night Jauregui" 

I kissed her cheek then went into my house

"Mija, who was that?" My mother asked

"Just a friend.. Anyway im gonna go to bed.. Night"

"Night"

\---------

Camila's been ignoring me all week and I dont know why... I didn't do anything wrong did I?..

"Hey Laur.. Something on your mind.. Or perhaps someone" 

"Shes just been ignoring me all week.. I just hope shes okay" I sigh

"Shes probably busy writing music.. Just give it time and all will be okay"

"I hope so"

"And girl.. Your whipped as fuck" Classic Mani..


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:
> 
> Has homophobia in.. I dont withstand that shit, but its for the story
> 
> \------  
> Hope you guys are safe and have a good day/night wherever you lovely people from!

I woke up from a text by Camila

Camz❤: Hi Lauren, if you're not busy can you meet me at the local Café. Thanks

Fuck.. I really don't want to get up.. But for Camila, I will...

I got dressed and headed out, I plugged in my earphones listening to Lana Del Ray- American.  
I walked into the Café taking my earphones out and I saw Camz talking to some fans

"Hey stranger" I say and she looks at me

"LOLO!" She exclaimed and jumped into my arms wrapping her legs around my waist, for someone small she had legs that went on

"Is this your girlfriend!?" One of her fans gushed

"you know it" I say winking at Camz to see her blush, she dropped her legs and turned away from me

"I hate you" She mumbled

"YOU GUYS ARE SO CUTE TOGETHER!" A fan yelled and I pulled Camz to me from behind and wrapped my arms around her waist and they took photos then left and sat down 

"what did you need anyway?" I ask

"Just... Im sorry for ignoring you this past week" She said lowering her head

"Why? Why did you constantly ignore me"

"My parents..." I nodded for her to carry on "they... Thought I was gay.. And uhhh, they aren't the best when it comes to that"

"Why did they think that?"

"Because you kept texting.. " She whispered looking down

"Could've guessed.. I know how it feels to be hated against, not by my family though" I say

"Wait what?"

"Might as well as say I'm a lesbian.. I'm bisexual but have more of a liking to women" I say shrugging

"And you got terrorised for it.." I nodded and she instantly hugged me "I'm sorry that happened.."

"Wasn't your fault Camz, it's in the past" 

"Hi again, can you guys kiss?" A fan said

"Is it for the internet?" Camz asked

"I..If that's okay.." She stammered shy

"More than okay" 

"W..Wait wh-" I felt lips on mine and I placed my hand on the back of Camila's neck and I heard the girl walk away

"Ehem.." We pulled away and saw a worker "Ladies this is a child friendly place"

"We were just kissing, whats the problem with that?" Camz asked

"There's no problem with that miss.. Its the gender whats the problem" I'm sorry.. WHAT!? I stood up

"WHERE'S YOUR FUCKING MANAGER!?" I snapped

"Right in front of you" he said 

"Even better" I say and grab him by the collar "Listen you homophobic bastard, If you don't like to see it why start a business or even better KEEP IT TO YOURSELF" 

"I'm just saying what everyone's thinking"

"THIS IS 2020 YOU PRICK EITHER LIVE IN THIS CENTURY OR DON'T" I growled, he really pissed me off

"LAUREN ENOUGH!" Camz yelled and I let go off him 

"Lucky day.." I say and walk away and people were clapping or even had their phones out, I grabbed Camila's hand and we left

We sat in her car with the air conditioning on "Lo.. Your shaking.."

"I'm fine he just riled me up.."

"I could tell.. I'll drop you off at your house and I'll even come in if you want" She said and I nodded

She put the radio on and The 1975 - It's not living if it's not with you came on and I couldnt help but sing

-L  
Danny ran into some complications   
he falls asleep during conversations  
He's gotta search the street when he's on vacation   
The worst thing is that I'm in the same situation

And it was like that till we parked infront of my house I got out.. What would she think of my home...  
We walked up the path and I opened the door letting Camz in first

"I'm home!" I called out

"Lauren!" My dad said and came into view hugging me

"Hi papi" I say "How's mom?"

"She's resting... I- Who are you?"

I moved back

"I'm Camila Cabello, pleasure to meet you..?"

"Michael or just Mike, Pleasures mine" he said and they shook hands "How do you know my daughter?"

"She's my girlfriend" I said a little nervous from when I brought my ex Lucy..

"Babe.. You okay?" Camz asked putting her hand on my shoulder

"H..huh?... Oh! Yeah I'm okay just lost in thought"

"Camila just be careful walking up the stairs, Lauren show Camila around" Dad said then walked into the kitchen

"C'mon Camz" I say and grab hold of her hand and show her around kind of embarrassed as the floorboards where a little crooked then I noticed her taking pictures and I slammed her against the wall  
"why the fuck are you taking pictures"

"To send to a repair company.. I can show you proof" then she gave me her phone and I saw, I was speechless "I can't stand to see people live like this so I'm paying it for you" She said

I instantly hugged her and I nuzzled her neck "Th.. Thank you" I felt a kiss on top of my head and I sighed "Do you wanna stay?.."

"Okay.. Get your family ready.. I'm taking you out" I lifted my head up and our lips connected, I felt her hand at the back of my neck pulling me closer if that was even possible

I was the first to pull away as air became a problem

\---  
We were at the restaurant and my mother decided to speak up

"Camila?" She asked 

"Uh.. Yes Mrs Jauregui.." Camz said looking at my mother

"Why exactly are you doing this.. Not that I mind"

"Well.. Everyone deserves a good thing in their lives.. So I thought, why not treat my beautiful girlfriend's family to dinner" She said and I lightly smacked her arm

"Shut up.." I mumbled blushing.. We weren't even truly together....

Then the menus came "Order what ever you all want, I'm paying" Camz said and I only got a salad while my family and Camila ordered something filling 

The food came and I just began picking at my food while my family dug in, I saw a piece of chicken go into my plate and Camila nudged me "I know you don't really eat, c'mon" She whispered and kissed me on the cheek leaving a lipstick mark and I pouted knowing later it'll be a pain to get off

We got back home and Camz and I went upstairs calling it a night I sat on my bed "feel free to wear what you want short ass" I say playfully and she jumps on me straddling my waist

"Call me short ass again I dare ya" she said in a low voice.. Fuck me..

"Short ass~" I rasped and she lifted up then dropped back down and I grunted "okay! Jeez"

Then she got off and walked to my pile of clothes "Mami got a nice ass" I say and she turns to me shocked and blushing

"You just wish you had an ass like mine" She said then continued looking

"Not wrong but I have one hell of an ass in front of me soooo..."

Then she took off her clothes only leaving her bra and panties on and my breath hitched and I blushed watching as she slid on my old softball hoodie, then I got undressed and we fell asleep with her resting her head on my chest 

\----------

"Lauren~" Camz sang "Lern Jergi" then I opened my eyes

"Morning?" I yawn

"Afternoon" and my eyes widened 

"SHIT WHAT TIME!?"

"12, Calm down you don't have work, your friend said she's doing your shift"

"Thank fuck, wait why did you wake me?" I ask

"The house repair, your family are at mine already" She said and I jumped up then got dressed in time for the men to come and we went to Camz's home

"Lauren you didn't tell us you was dating a famous singer" Chris said

"Umm.. Sorry?" And the day carried on


	5. Chapter 5

Y

I was laying in bed thinking of what to do then I heard a knock at the door

"Come in" I say then see Chris poking his head out

"Your girlfriend just wanted me to tell you that shes waiting downstairs" He said

"Tell her to come up" Then he left closing the door behind him, I jumped up and pulled on some boxers (so more comfortable) Then I was looking for a top when I heard the door open

"Hey Laur-...." I looked over my shoulder and quickly threw on a plaid shirt, Camila stood frozen and her cheeks were red

"Camz... Uhh.. Fuck this is awkward" I say breaking the silence

"You might not have the ass but you sure have the tits to make up for it" That's when it was my turn to blush

"Not to say in an asshole manner but why are you here Camz?"

"To take my beautiful lady out on a date"

"Camila... We aren't dating..." I say

"But everyone thinks we are" She made a fair point... I... I'm just scared of being heartbroken 

"O..Ok.."

"Ill leave you to get dressed" She said then dragged her hand down to my chest "Mami~" Then she left

I put on some ripped jeans and a sports bra then put my shirt back on and messed my hair a bit then walked downstairs putting my sneakers on

"Fuck..." I heard Camz say "You ready to go?"

"The question is.... Are you?" I whispered pulling a little on her top then walked out of the door with her following behind. We got into the car "Sooooo where are we going to?"

"My studio" she said

"I thought there was a studio back there"

"I know but its to get away from your parents" She said focused on the road

"Why so you can have your way with me?" I ask joking

"Maybe, you'll just have to see princess" "That is.. If you can" She said and put her hand on my inner thigh then flicked close to where I wanted it to be and I gasped then she removed her hand 

"Your an ass Cabello" I huff

"Your a tit Jauregui" She said back and we arrived at her studio

We went inside and she pushed me against the door

"Ca-Camz.." I stammer and she kisses my neck then my pulse point making me moan

"Surprised you think your shit at singing when you have them vocals" And I blushed

"Fuck you Camila.." I say turning my head away then I feel her cup my sex causing me to bite my lower lip

"I'd recommend thinking what your gonna say before you say it" She said then walked away leavfing me to try to steady my breathing

If that's how she wants to play.. Fine by me

I walked into the room she was in and walked up behind her wrapping my arms around her waist "Hey mami~?" I moaned

"La..Lauren what are you doing?" "Something I like to call revenge" I rasped and began kissing her neck making sure to leave a hickey, I heard her release a little moan "Lauren... Stop" I moved back "Just watch where u r" I say and smacked her ass

(Next day - they Stayed at the studio)

I woke up to see Camila ontop of me

"Can I help you?" I ask

"Actually, yeah, get up and dressed so we can leave, your family wants to go shopping with us"

"Fine.."

Then she got up and I got ready then we went to meet my family in the mall, Camila grabbed hold of my hand then my mom spotted us and I saw her eyes light up when she saw our hands, we walked over and took a seat, I decided to pull Camz into my lap making her squeak

"So how was date night?" My dad said

"Fun, we just chilled out for the night" Camz said

"So Camila, when will your parents be meeting Lauren"

"My parents are homophobic.. I get I have my own place but I'm still nervous y'know"

"I don't have to meet them baby.. Because they gave me you" I say and she turned to look at me then we kissed making my parents awh

"I love you" She said and I gulped.. Did she really though?

"Love you too Camz" I kissed her forehead

I just really hoped she meant that.. Because I knew I meant it..


	6. Chapter 6

I enjoyed spending the few nights at Camila's with my family while she kindly payed for the house repairs. Today was the day in heading back home

"Everyone made sure they have everything, if you don't I don't mind dropping it off" Camila said helping us carry the things into the house "Also I found a Nala plush in my car so who's is it?"

Then my family instantly looked at me and I raised my hand like a child my cheeks a tint of red from the embarrassment 

"My abuela gave it to me..It helps me sleep" I mumbled and she walks over to me giving me the plush as I hugged Nala to my chest

"Just so you know.. I find it cute you sleep with a stuffed toy" She said making my face heat up then she kissed dangerously close to my lips making me gulp and I caught sight of my family smirking at my embarrassment

"Wow.. My eldest daughter actually speechless for once?" My dad said shocked

"I tend to have that effect on most.. Ehem.. Women, Mr Jauregui" She said

"Please call me and my wife by our names, It's sweet for you being formal.. You're dating our daughter after all"

"Its a form of habit as to how I was raised Mr.. Michael.." 

"Well it's sweet none the less.. And thank you for making Lauren so happy" my mother spoke

"As long as Lauren and her family are happy.. Then so am I" Camz said and I wrapped my arms around her waist and her arms around my neck

"Your so cute" I say

"Your cuter sleeping with a plushy, just dont bring her if your staying at mine because Jauregui... I don't like sharing my woman" she said in a low seductive voice making my knees weak "I'll call you tonight Lauren" Then she brought my head down and joined our lips, her lips where so soft and full... I could only imagine them....

We pulled away and Camila gave me a few small pecks before walking to her car, swaying her hips making my gaze drift down to her plump Cuban ass that bounced with every step... Fuck

I went into the house after realising I was the only one left outside, I saw the house was completely changed.. New sofas put in, an electric fire, new built in kitchen, my vision started to go blury as my eyes were watering.. She didn't need to do all of this.. Then my phone rang and I saw the caller ID as Camila's and I instantly answered

"Im guessing you and your family have seen your new home interiors" She said

"Wait.. Interiors? Th..There's more, Camz you shouldn't of"

"I wanted to... You and your family seemed like you guys had it rough... You only have to pay $5 between the four of you for the rent.... I'll be paying the rest.." She said and I heard the sincerity in her voice

"I.. I don't know what to say.." I honestly didn't 

"Then don't baby.. Enjoy your new home as well as your family.. Also your fridge and freezer is full.." She spoke softly through the phone

"Camz" I let out a shaky breath

"Relax your breathing and I'll call later.. If your not asleep by then.. I'll speak to you later ok?.. And relax that breathing for me"

"Talk to you later Camz.. And thank you" I say then the line went dead

"The freezer and fridge is full!" Chris yelled.. I guess she does stick to her word.. I called my family into the living room and told them what Camila said and they all agreed.. I'm thankful I met Camila because my dad lost his job as well as my mother because of her health

\---------

My dad found a job in less than a week and said he would pay on behalf of mamì

Today Camz said she would be visiting and I said that she could stay which she agreed to but made sure it was ok with my parents which they said she could whenever she liked but she still showed my parents respect and listened to what they said

It was 10pm and Camz and I layed awake under the covers thinking of what we could do, then I straddled her

"Well hello there beautiful" Camz said holding onto my hips.. I don't know how she supported my large frame on her small one

"Have you looked in the mirror lately?" I say

"I'm looking at one right now" She said cupping my cheeks gently, I was a bit confused but then realised she called me beautiful again and I couldn't help but blush

"Ok miss romantic" I say and bring our faces closer until our lips joined, I started to slowly grind against her which made her moan into the kiss as the passion grew, I moved down to attach my lips to her throat

"Lauren.." She gasped and tilted her head back... Fuck me.. how can someone be this sexy and get away with it

I slowly lifted her top over her head and noticed she had no bra, once the top was off she instantly crossed her arms over her breasts "Camz.." I say quietly and pry her arms away and she looks to the side almost seeming ashamed, her breasts weren't big nor all that small "Baby.. If you feel uncomfortable.. I can give you back your top" She nodded and I noticed stray tears fall down her cheeks "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable.." I whisper catching her tears as I wiped under her eyes

"You.. You're not the one who made me uncomfortable Lauren..." She croaked out

"Are you insecure?.... A..About your" I gestured to my breasts and she nodded letting out a small giggle at my action which made me smile, at least she wasn't crying..

"I know its dumb to cry over something as silly as.. Well the size.." She sighed so I placed my hand on her thigh telling her to continue "My ex... Austin, he.. He's the one who made me feel insecure about my breasts.. Saying he wanted to be able to play with real tits when having sex.. Then he started to cheat on me so I called it quits and left.."

"Well your ex is a prick and these are perfect Camz.. No matter the size" I say placing my hands over her breasts " 'cause Camz your amazing just the way you are.." I sang and I saw her giving me a toothless smile as more tears fell

"Come here you big teddy bear" She said pulling me closer and I rolled us over so she was ontop of me, she layed down resting her head in the crook off my neck with her legs laced with mine then I heard light snores and felt her grab onto me, trying to pull me closer than I already am

I saw my dad peer through the door looking at Camila then me silently asking if the younger Latina in my arms was ok, did he hear her crying?.. All I done was nod with a small smile and he nodded closing the door silently behind him, I grabbed my phone which was on the side with struggle as Camz was latched onto me, don't get me wrong, I did like the affection... I just wish we really were a couple

I unlocked my phone turning down the brightness as I felt Camila move to block out the light, I saw the image of me and Camz kissing in the café on twitter with the caption  
"Who is this woman, Is she Camila's girlfriend? Is she finally admitting she likes women with her having homophobic parents?"  
Then Camila's name was a mention.. Had she seen this already.. What about her parents?

I put my phone back on the side cabinet and decided not to dwell on it, I curled up into Camila's figure and soon fell asleep with my arms securely around her

\--------

I woke up hoping to see Camz next to me but to my disappointment she wasn't.. Did she already leave?

I get out of bed stretching then walking downstairs to see Camila and my parents having a conversation

"Mor-" I pause to yawn and rub at my eyes "Morning.."

"Morning mija" My mom and dad said

"Morning sleeping beauty" Camz said and reached up into my hair to untangle and fix my bed head

"Stop with the compliments.. What where you talking about?" I say wrapping my arms around Camila's waist

"Just about how Mila woke up to you spooning her with iron grip, and how she plans on-" Then my mother gets sent a glare from the younger Latina

"A surprise!"

"Oh... Ok.." Then Camila's phone rang and she instantly turned pale then I saw it was her father, I grabbed her phone and answered the call putting it on speaker 

"Camila WHAT THE FUCK! I RAISED YOU TO GIVE US GRANDBABIES!" His Cuban accent was strong.. I looked at Camila and she was shaking

"I don't respect you of all people to be shaming your daughters life decision" I say not showing any fear in my tone of voice

"Who the fuck is this?" He spat

"The names Lauren and I'm the woman in the photo kissing your daughter and I also happen to be her girlfriend" I say and I feel Camz hold onto me and my parents left the room

"PASS ME TO MY DAUGHTER" He raised his voice

"What makes you think I would do that.. I don't even think she even respects you or your wife as her parents" I rasped and I could tell I was getting on his nerves and before he could get another word in I ended the call and Camila jumped into my arms knocking me into the counter I hold her up from under her thighs and we kiss

"You getting protective is such a fucking turn on.." She muttered then I placed her down on the counter and began peppering kisses over her neck and throat then I began to leave a hickey which made her moan from how sensitive the skin was, she moved her head to the side to give me more areas to attach my lips to

"Hey girls we're going to the ma-lll..." My dad paused and I moved away as quick as I could, I saw his eyes wide at what her just witnessed, both Camila and I blushing like crazy

"Ye..Yeah we'll come with.." I said embarrassed 

"Go get dressed.. One at a time" He said and after we got dressed and headed to the mall as a family.. I say family as I'm wanting to ask Camila to be mine soon

I now currently have Camila on my back walking with my family, we go into various shops then Camila said she wanted to go to Victoria Secrets and my family went off some place else while me and Camz went into the store as she said she needed new lingerie

She went into one of the dressing rooms as I sat on the seats

"Lauren.. Can you come in here please" She asked and I walked into the stall then stood frozen as she was wearing my favourite colour blue

She was in a thong and a lacy bralette which sent heat straight to my core, I saw the rear end of the thong disappear inbetween her ass cheeks, I wet my lips and I press her against the wall 

"I guess you approve" She says

"It looks so fucking sexy on you" I rasp.. Hunger for her.. I cup her clit and she bucks into my hand with a quiet moan, I lower down to the floor taking the thong with me then I lick her folds collecting some of the juices

"Laur-.. Baby" She panted dragging her fingers through my hair then I start tto ease her clit out of hiding and I instantly attached my lips around the little bundle of nerves and she thrusts against my mouth then I feel her thighs quiver and before I know it she was cumming, her juices flooded my tongue and I helped her ride out the orgasm, her chest heaving and falling. I slowly stand up and we kiss

"I think we should get these..." I panted licking my lips and I helped Camila get dressed then we left not believing that I fucked her in a changing stall where anyone could've heard her cries as she came


	7. Chapter 7

Y

Y

Chris and I went running and we stopped at the park to have a sit down and drink our water

"Soooo... You and your girlfriend" Chris said

"Hm? What about us?"

"It seems to be a serious relationship"

"Maybe because it is serious, I love her and she loves me" I say

"So your admitting to having sex with her" He said

"Ma..Maybe.." I stammer looking down embarrassed

"How though? You guys hardly get alone together"

"Victoria Secrets dressing rooms.." I say above a whisper and I saw my little brothers eyes widen

Then a few minutes later I saw a ball of black dashing at me then I got pounced on by the dog 

"THUNDER!" I heard someone yell then I saw Camila come into view in a white summer dress... She looks so beautiful, I felt the weight get pulled off me "I am so sorry. He isn't normally like this"

"Camz.. It's ok, he didn't hurt me" I saw, standing up and cupping her cheek which she leaned into, I brought her into a slow, tender kiss then we pulled away when we heard Chris clear his throat "I didn't know you had a dog"

"He's a wolf, everything that could hurt someone"

"Well he's a gorgeous boy" I say scratching the top of his head "But not as gorgeous as my Camz" 

"Lauren.." She said embarrassed and I kissed her forehead "Why are you guys here anyway?"

"We were running and decided to stop here for a break" Chris answered and she nodded

"hey... Is it ok if I come over tonight with Thunder" She asks

"Of course you can babygirl, you have helped us so much, you can come and stay whenever you want, just text me first though.. So i know not to be half naked next time" I say blushing from the memory 

"But.. What if I want to.. Give you back the favor you done for me.." She lowered her voice... Fuck me..

"Ye.. Yeah.." I stuttered just thinking about it turned me on "Anyway.. We have to go.. See you later babe" I say running off with Chris behind me

We got home and I was out of breath while Chris wasn't 

"How are you a Lesbian yet you loose breath quick" He said

"Eating pussy is a lot easier than sucking dick Chris" I say 

"Watch the vulgar language" Mom said

"Your gonna probably be hearing more of it later coz Camila's coming over later" He said before running off

"CHRIS!" I yelled pissed off "Camz and I won't be having sex" I say looking at the older Jauregui

"Mija.. I'm not bothered if you have sex you're both adults, just if you do.. Please keep the noise down" Mom said winking before walking off leaving me flustered

\----- 

The door bell rang and I ran downstairs forgetting I'm in briefs and a tank top, eh.. Fuck it, I opened the door and saw Camila's jaw drop to the floor then her cheeks turned red, then Thunder decided to walk in and I closed the door behind Camz

"Hey baby" I say wrapping my arms around her waist

"Hi.. What did I do to deserve you my goddess" She said

"WHO'S THERE?" Dad yelled

"It's just Camila!" I yelled back and then she began to kiss my soft spot "Ca.. Camz.. Mmm" I bit my lip then she captured my lips in a heated kiss, I picked her up and walked into my room, laying her down on my bed

I grabbed the hem off her shirt "Can I take this off" I ask looking at her to which she nodded, I took it off then she undid her bra and threw it somewhere... She looks so beautiful..... I lowered my head to capture her dusk coloured nipple between my lips and her back arched as her breathing unevened

"Lo.." She moaned her fingers going straight to my hair, I moved to give the same attention to the other while moving my hand down inside her joggers and panties then began to rub her folds that were wet causing my fingers to slide inbetween "Ahhh~"

I stopped and looked at her.. Her eyes were dark with arousal with reddened cheeks "What do you want me to do?" I asked teasing her clit

"fuck..." 

"words baby" 

"Fuck me Mami.. Fuck me hard.." She moaned "Make me scream your name.." And that was enough for me, I ripped both our clothes off and plungedd two fingers into her sex making her scream at the intrusion "Fuck me with your togue and.... Oh! I.. I'll do the same"

I turned us over and I moved my clit above her head as I was in line with hers and we dug in at the same time, moaning then after a while we both came

I pulled her on top of me, both of us panting "so.. Fuckin' good.."

I felt her cuddle into me then we both fell asleep 

\--------

"Girls.." "Lauren, Camila..". "WAKE UP" I jumped awake to see my mom standing there

"M..Ma.. Morning.." I stuttered sitting up and covering my breasts with the covers while keeping Camz's body hidden

"I told you to be quiet Mija.." She said rubbing her temples

"I.. I know..... We... Ju.. Just got carried away.." I felt Camz stir then the sat up not realising my mother there and went to sit on top of me and I covered her looking at my mother embarrassed

"Babe what are you.. M..MRS JAUREGUI!" Camz jumped then got off as my mother turned away

"I want you both showered, dressed and downstairs" She said then walked out closing the door and Camz looked at me guilty

"Were we too loud..?" She mumbled and I brought her into my arms

"It wasn't your fault baby.." I say "now c'mon"

As we went downstairs we saw both my parents there

"Girls.. We've been thinking... And that its best for you both to move in together.. As you both have probably noticed.. You both have.. Sexual... things you want to do.. And this isn't the best place for that.." Dad said and I nodded.. He's right

"Camz come help pack please.." I say

"Lauren... Your in work for a night shift today.." Ma said and I nodded

\-----

After a few hours, I successfully moved in with Camila, but it meant she would have to drive me to and from work which she said she didn't mind because she was a singer so..

She was driving me to work "Baby?" She said

"Hm?" I hummed giving her my full attention

"one. Will you be my girlfriend?... And two. Would you want to sing a song with me for my album?"

"One. Fuck yes, I would kiss you but your driving. Two, Of course" I say

Then she parked outside my work, I got out walking to her side and she got out locking her car and I raised an eyebrow 

"Stop doing that it's too cute and I'm staying with you until you finish" She said, I took her bag and she stayed under my arm as we walked in

"I KNEW IT!" Mani squealed

"Yes.. We're dating" I say keeping Camz close

"Lolo"

"Yeah?" I say looking at the younger Latina then she joined our lips, she began to nibble on my lower lip making me let out a little moan making me pull away embarrassed

"Don't act innocent around your friend baby, 'cause you and I both know what you want" She purred before grabbing her bag walking off to one of the benches in the back, leaving me standing there

\----Camila's Pov----

I was so happy Lauren said yes to being my girlfriend, I sat in the back with my laptop working on lyrics as Lauren agreed to sing a song with me.. Her voice is so amazing with the rasp she has... I'm happy to call her my girlfriend but if only my parents accepted me.... 

I was half way through being done when Lauren came in the back, sitting next to me "Hi gorgeous" Theres that rasp I fucking love

"Hey" I reply and she rests her head on my shoulder

"What you doing?" She said

"Writing out lyrics which I'm gonna send to my manager; Dinah and..." I clicked onto the web page I was on and a picture of a vibrating dildo with the price popped up "I was thinking of getting us this now we live alone" I whisper into her ear as her face reddens

"I..... Su..Sure" She stammered looking down then I kept the tab open for later, clicking back onto Word

I finished the lyrics and sent them to Dinah, turned off my laptop and put it in the bag, wrapping my arms around my girlfriend resting my head ontop of her chest

"Anyone told you, your tits are really comfy?" I whisper

"N..No.." I opened her polo shirt buttons and licked over the top of them "Ca-Camz.. Not he..here" Lauren stuttered

"Ok, but later~" I say

"I'll be too tired.. But another day ok?" She mumbled kissing the top of my head.. I am so in love with her..

"


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for a late update than usual, I've been trying to sort my shit out. Anyway hope you enjoy the 8th chapter and thank you for reading x

Y

It was the next day and I was snuggled into Lauren's arms, I moved to look on the clock and it was twelve-forty in the afternoon, didn't surprise me

"Lo.." I mumble, no reply "Baby" I say and kissed her throat

"Mmm.. Camz lemme sleep.." She whined and buried her face in the pillow

"Ok, I'll make some breakfast, I'll shout when it's done beauty" I say kissing her cheek then slapped her ass before I left the room to go downstairs

After twenty minutes I shouted Lauren for breakfast, she came down which she was pissed about as she couldn't sleep longer

"Babe, I'm sorry but you have to eat.." I apologise

"I know.. I'm just fucking drained.." Lauren yawns "did your manager get back by the way"

"Oh! Yeah she did, its good to sing" I hug her from behind and she picks up a piece of bacon, holding it up to me and I take a big bite making her pout "I cooked it baby"

When breakfast was done as well as the dishes, we headed to my studio where Dinah was

"You must be Lauren" She said to Lauren to which she got a nod "Well lets get you girls in the recording booth, Just guide your girl Mila" 

I took Lauren's hand and we walked into the booth then I quickly explained, then the music started to play

(I hate u, I love u- Gnash)

~C  
Feeling used  
But I'm  
Still missing you  
And I can't  
See the end of this  
Just wanna feel your kiss  
Against my lips  
And now all this time  
Is passing by  
But I still can't seem to tell you why  
It hurts me every time I see you  
Realize how much I need you

I hate you I love you  
I hate that I love you  
Don't want to, but I can't put  
Nobody else above you  
I hate you I love you  
I hate that I want you  
You want her, you need her  
And I'll never be her

~L  
I miss you when I can't sleep  
Or right after coffee  
Or right when I can't eat  
I miss you in my front seat  
Still got sand in my sweaters  
From nights we don't remember  
Do you miss me like I miss you?  
Fucked around and got attached to you  
Friends can break your heart too, and  
I'm always tired but never of you  
If I pulled a you on you, you wouldn't like that shit  
I put this real out, but you wouldn't bite that shit  
I type a text but then I nevermind that shit  
I got these feelings but you never mind that shit  
Oh oh, keep it on the low  
You're still in love with me but your friends don't know  
If u wanted me you would just say so  
And if I were you, I would never let me go

I don't mean no harm  
I just miss you on my arm  
Wedding bells were just alarms  
Caution tape around my heart

You ever wonder what we could have been?  
You said you wouldn't and you fucking did  
Lie to me, lie with me, get your fucking fix  
Now all my drinks and all my feelings are all fucking mixed  
Always missing people that I shouldn't be missing  
Sometimes you gotta burn some bridges just to create some distance  
I know that I control my thoughts and I should stop reminiscing  
But I learned from my dad that it's good to have feelings  
When love and trust are gone  
I guess this is moving on  
Everyone I do right does me wrong  
So every lonely night, I sing this song

~C & L  
I hate you I love you  
I hate that I love you  
Don't want to, but I can't put  
Nobody else above you  
I hate you I love you  
I hate that I want you

~C  
You want her, you need her  
And I'll never be her  
All alone I watch you watch her  
Like she's the only girl you've ever seen  
You don't care you never did  
You don't give a damn about me

~C & L  
Yeah all alone I watch you watch her  
She's the only thing you've ever seen  
How is it you'll never notice  
That you are slowly killing me  
I hate you I love you  
I hate that I love you  
Don't want to, but I can't put  
Nobody else above you  
I hate you I love you  
I hate that I want you  
You want her, you need her  
And I'll never be her.

We stepped out and DJ engulfed us in a tight hug, we went to lunch then the song was released

"You ok babe?" I ask and Lauren nods.. We're home now and Lauren was acting a little odd "... Lauren"

"I'm honestly ok Camz" she said and I stare into those green eyes "Ok fine... I'm just nervous"

"Nervous?"

"About the release" She said blushing

"Babe.. You done amazing.. Don't stress out too much" I say 

"Ok" She said sounding unsure and I giggled then kissed her lips, she deepened the kiss and began to bite my bottom lip making me groan

I pulled away panting "Not right now babe" then she nodded. She walked into the kitchen, I followed her and saw her getting out things to cook

"Want something to eat?" Laur asked

"I'm not hungry" I say then wrapped my arms around her torso "Your parents called"

"You have my parents number?" She done her childish laugh making my heart beat impossibly fast

"Ye..Yeah, I do.. They asked if we could go over to help them with something" I mumble

"Let me eat and then we can go" She spoke kissing my lips

After she ate we drove to her parents, we walked in and got greeted by Mike and Clara

"So.. What do you need help with?" Lo asked

"We need stuff moving into here" Mike said

"Seriously?" My girlfriend spoke unamused 

After an hour or two we finished helping and we stayed over

"So how's it going living with my daughter Mila?" Clara asked and I couldn't help but watch her interact with her father.. I wish I had a family like Lauren does, but I have Lauren and she's all I need

"H..huh? Oh uhm.. Honestly, I love it.. Just waking up to see her beautiful smile, emerald eyes... Just everything is perfect" I say and see her smirking

"Sooo.. When are Mike and I gonna hear wedding bells?" I'm glad I can understand her parents as I'm Cuban myself..

"I.." I was honestly shocked "Clara.. We've only been dating not even half a year.." I say blushing 

"Still.. Look Camila.. You and Lauren remind me of Michael and I.. So loved up, I can tell that my daughter makes you as happy as you make her happy" She said

"Camz help!" Lauren yelled laughing as I turned and saw her getting tickled by her dad

"You might want to save her" Clara spoke grinning and I ran over to the wrestling pair

"C'mon kiddo, I thought you were stronger" Mike teased

"Da..Dad!" Lauren kept laughing 

"Mike.. I'd appreciate you not killing my girlfriend" I say and he stops stepping back leaving Lauren to catch her breath, I stepped closer "You ok baby?"

She didn't reply but pulled me on top of her making me squeak in surprise "Now I am..." She said softly making me blush, I rested my head on her chest sighing happily and she wrapped her arms around my lower back then her breathing softened, she fell asleep

"Goodnight girls" her parents said then went upstairs, I lifted my head and she looked so peaceful, I kissed her forehead then rested my head under her chin intertwining our legs

\--------  
*Lauren's Pov*

I woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs, I tried to move but I saw Camz sleeping peacefully so I stayed put

"Lolo...l Nooo" She started to talk in her sleep.. She has never done that before, I kissed the top of her head then I saw her eyes flutter open and she yawned

"Morning Mi amor" I say and we kiss then she pulls away grimacing 

"Morning breath babe" She said

"I'd never miss a chance to kiss those lips" I mumble and she blushes then gets up and goes upstairs... I can't wait to make her officially mine..


	9. Authors note! Please read

Hi guys, I will be starting college from tomorrow so meaning I will most likely be updating once a week, 3 the most

Hope you guys are ok with this being on a slight hold. Thank you and stay safe x

Also thank you to the people reading and who gave kudos, you guys are awesome!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait guys. And sorry for the short chapter 😅

We were relaxing in Camila's- I mean our place after today just resting in each others arms finding our comfort

"So.. What do you want to eat?" Camz asked

"Chinese?" I reply and she nods then gets out her phone ordering a Chinese, I pulled her more closer and kissed the spot where her shoulder and neck joined

After we ate, we showered and decided to bake cookies

"Lauren.." Camz whined

"Yeah babe?"

"Can I have kissies?" She pouted looking cute as fuck and I sigh

"Yes" I reply and we lean in to kiss then she throws flour over me then sprints in the opposite direction

"CAMZ!" I yelled laughing before chasing my girlfriend, soon Dinah walked in

"Hey gir-.. What the fuck?" DJ said confused

"Dinah help!" Camz yelled running behind the Polynesion

"What's going on?" She asked

I just shrugged before shaking off as much flour as I could then sat on the sofa "What are you doing here DJ?"

"Look on the song you two made" the taller girl spoke and I looked it up seeing it already reached 250,000 views on YouTube, my eyes grew in shock.. Holy crap  
"Amazing job Camren"

\-----

I hate u, I love u (Cover) -Camila Cabello (ft. Special guest)

250,000views

Comments:

ILuvCabello.  
Who's the girl singing with her!! She has a voice of an angel

\-----

I just laughed, I'm glad people like the duet.. Probably I will get into the music industry..

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys back with another 
> 
> Im going to see how this goes and if you want me to carry on with other works or if you want another series be sure to let me know by commenting.. 
> 
> Stay safe and well guys!
> 
> Xx


End file.
